


Umbrellas

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things aren't meant to be forgotten.





	Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-10-08 11:23am to 11:41am

''Come on, we need more.''

''Yeah! This will be fun.''

''More?''

''Yes. Much more.''

All Seigaku regulars had agreed to let each member plan one event for winding down after Nationals. 

They just hadn't counted on Fuji's lively spirit.

''Come on, more!''

Tezuka sighed but obediently brought another box close to the 'building site'.

''This will be perfect. You'll see.''

And Fuji's head vanished yet again.

''If he goes on like this, we might run out of space.''

Inui had his notebook out, scribbling away. 

Tezuka didn't bother answering and left to take care of the next box. 

It took longer than expected but after continued team effort all Seigaku regulars finally lay beneath their new 'building', huddled up in several fluffy blankets and an army of pillows. 

There wasn't much space, especially not for the taller boys but it was quite nice. 

Inui, of course, continued taking data. No matter if there was barely enough light to see.

''Saaa, Tezuka?''

''Yes, Fuji?''

''Thank you for allowing this. It's really fun.''

''You were supposed to choose freely.''

''I know. But I also know that many would consider this too childish, even though that's what I wanted to express. Not the too childish part but that we shouldn't forget all these little moments. No matter where we go from here.''

''And you needed an umbrella castle for this?''

''Yes. It's quite fitting, don't you think?''

''Yes. Yes, it is.''

Tezuka gifted him with a rare smile then continued to watch the beams of light that managed to sneak through the layers - in all colors of the rainbow due to a certain tensai choosing which colored umbrella would go where.

Little moments.


End file.
